


If Sarah Hopper Was Still Alive and Knew Eleven

by finnsblxnchxrd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Martin Brenner Being an Asshole, Other, Sarah has Powers, Sarah is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsblxnchxrd/pseuds/finnsblxnchxrd
Summary: Eleven (Jane) and Twelve (Sarah) are sisters, not full-blood sisters but half sisters, through their dad, Jim.
Relationships: Diane/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Sarah Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Terry Ives, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Martin Brenner & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Martin Brenner & Sarah Hopper, Steve Harrington & Sarah Hopper, Steve Harrington & The Party, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 7





	If Sarah Hopper Was Still Alive and Knew Eleven

Diane Hopper didn't know this, but her husband was having an affair; a sexual affair, with her dear friend, Theresa Ives. 

It was the well known occasional hook-up, until Terry started doing the experiments at Hawkins Laboratory.

Diane also took part in her fair share of experiments as well, both were being tested on expanding the boundaries of the mind. Or as Becky (Terry's sister) and Jim would call it, real hippy crap.

Little did the women know, but they were pregnant; these experiments would give their children great powers. One would have telekinesis, telepathy and clairvoyance. The other would have supersenses, electricity manipulation and superspeed.

Doctor Martin Brenner, the head of Hawkins Lab, knew Terry and Diane were pregnant. 

When Terry found out she was pregnant, with a girl, she decided on the name 'Jane'. A month after, Diane and Jim found out that she was pregnant with a girl as well, and decided on the name 'Sarah'.

When the two women gave birth, Martin was there, to take the girls from their parents. He told the midwife and doctors who were there for the c-sections to inform the Terry, Diane, Jim and Becky that the two who gave birth had miscarried.

Brenner ended up naming the two girls Eleven and Twelve, and decided that they would be experimented on when they reached the age of seven, to 'enhance' their abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by one of my friends irl, they asked for a fic based on 'if Sarah was alive and has powers like El', so I added my own twist to it.


End file.
